fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Karna
Lancer of Red, Son of the Sun God, Launcher |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. |img3 = Divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = A |effect3 = Increases own damage by 200. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Divine enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |hitcount = 5}} |-| Rank 'EX'= Reduces their Buster resistance by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Divine enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |hitcount = 5}} |-| Video= - Costume= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |54}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick, Arts and Buster performance by 8% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Karna was available for summoning temporarily during the Happy New Year 2016 Event and AnimeJapan 2016 Exhibition Commemoration Campaign. With the release of E Pluribus Unum, he was permanently added to the summoning pool. *He has the highest ATK values out of all Lancers. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Ozymandias. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Miyamoto Musashi. *He received Battle's Skill Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on Yuga Kshetra Chapter Release, 15 June 2019 Update. *He received his first Costume Dress Burning Garment of Three Gods after clearing Yuga Kshetra Main Quest. Images Saint Graphs= karna1.png|Stage 1 karna2.png|Stage 2 karna3.png|Stage 3 karna4.png|Stage 4 Karna God-mode.png|Burning Garment of Three Gods Karnaaf.png|April Fool lancer04-01.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= karnaicon.png|Stage 1 KarnaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 KarnaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 KarnaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 KarnaCostume1Icon.png|Burning Garment of Three Gods S085 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S085 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S085 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S085 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Burning Garment of Three Gods) |-| Sprites= Karna Sprite1 New.png|Stage 1 Karna Sprite2 New.png|Stage 2 Karna Sprite3 New.png|Stage 3 Burning Garment of Three Gods Sprite.png|Burning Garment of Three Gods S085 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S085 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S085 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S085 card servant costume1.png|Command Card (Burning Garment of Three Gods) nplogo085.png|NP Logo Karna_New_NP_Sprite.png|NP pose Karna_New_NP_Costume_Sprite.png|NP pose (Burning Garment of Three Gods) Karna sprite 1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Karna sprite 2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Karna sprite 3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S085 card servant 1 Old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S085 card servant 2 Old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S085 card servant 3 Old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Vasavi 1.png|Vasavi Shakti (Sealed, Old) Vasavi 2.png|Vasavi Shakti (Released, Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Karna Costume1 Full.png|Official Render (Burning Garment of Three Gods) Karna 1.png|Stage 1 Karna 2.png|Stage 2 Karna 3.png|Stage 3 Karna Costume1 Sheet.png|Burning Garment of Three Gods |-| Craft Essences= Versuss.png|Versus CE364.png|Spiritron Portrait Room_Guarder.png|Room Guarder (Phone Screen) KarnaVACE.png|Sunset Earrings (Valentine CE) CE610.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE766.png|Gâteau au Chocolat CE834.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE877.png|Curry x Rice CE1092.png|Poolside Bar CE1124.png|Deliverers of Wishes |-| Others= ArjunaAlter Karna Epic Battle.png|Arjuna (Alter) vs Super Karna (Yuga Kshetra Story) KarnaArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) KarnaArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) KarnaArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) KarnaArcadeCostume1.png|Costume 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Karna 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Karna 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Karna_spear.png|Vasavi Shakti Pako_fate_kaleid_prisma_karna.jpg|"Magical Girl Arjuna & Karna with Edison Stick" by Pako KarnaJackIllust.jpg|Karna and Jack by Pako KarnaApoColaboIllust.jpg|Illustration by Pako KarnaCostumeIllust01.jpg|Alternative Costume from Fate/EXTELLA LINK by Pako ArjunaAndKarnaIllust.jpg|Arjuna and Karna Illustration by Pako KarnaIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Pako KarnaIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Pako KarnaFee.jpg|Illustration by Pako KarnaAndStatue.jpg|Illustration by Pako Category:Fate/Extra Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Indian Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:E Pluribus Unum Category:Yuga Kshetra